


Don't Send Those

by chattish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, Modern AU, and ofc they get stoned, drugs tw, pidge and lance are the naughty kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattish/pseuds/chattish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you high?” Lance asks, as he removes his jacket and throws it on the ground.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Keith’s response was one to be expected and Lance sighed as if Keith was the dullest person ever.</p>
<p>lmao so i actually wrote a fanfic??? drug tw<br/>also my pidge is a transboy, so he uses he/him pronouns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Send Those

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry?? if you like it i guess kudos idk

The dark room echoed with shushed giggles, the only illumination coming from a black light on the other side of where the two boys sat.

Lance and Pidge were relaxing in their dorm, waiting for their other two roommates to arrive when Lance pulled out a small bag of pot and waggled it at Pidge. The younger boy stared at him in slight disbelief, then hurriedly snatching it from the taller.

“I don’t care if it’s your smoke, I’m taking the first few hits,” Pidge muttered, looking through Lance’s drawers for the small pipe that he normally carries with him. He swatted away the opened boxes of condoms and glared at the older boy. Lance shrugged and let out a laugh, “Well, I have to be prepared.”

Pidge didn’t even give Lance a look as he continued to go through the drawers, “You’ve never had anyone over and you’re too much of a pussy to do it somewhere besides your own bed.”

Lance huffed, about to object, when the door to the dorm cracked open and Keith walked in afterwards with Hunk.

Pidge had found the pipe and was loading the bowl as Keith and Hunk stared, Hunk shaking his head and muttering a few curse words. It was hard for a guy who shares a dorm with two people who love to get high when he’s staying away from the drug himself.

Lance tosses Hunk a side eye glance, the yellow clad boy nodding and heading to a small area with no door and just beads covering the area to the small kitchen. Keith didn’t follow Hunk like normal, though. He stared down Pidge has he took the first hit and blew the smoke out, before handing it to Lance.

Keith didn’t like the look Lance made. It made Keith feel like Lance was better than him because Lance smoked weed. And although Keith would normally ignore when Lance provoked him, he didn’t feel like it now. He walked around the small couch and sat by Lance before the taller let out a loud whoop.

“He finally cracked, guys! I told you it would happen!”

Lance threw an arm to the air as Hunk and Pidge groaned a ‘yay’.

He paid no mind and stopped to look at Keith before handing him the pipe and the lighter, no words exchanged.

Keith stared at both of his hands, which were now separately holding the pipe with a slightly singed bowl and a blue lighter with waves on it.

Pidge and Lance were watching, rather impatiently, and when Keith looked up and around, he also caught Hunk nearby, watching as well.

“Well, okay, so I do this,” he begins as he holds the glass to his mouth and flicks the lighter while trying to simultaneously hold the small hole to the side of the pipe. He never finishes his sentence, though, because his first inhale of the smoke made have a coughing fit. Lance laughed and Pidge motioned for Hunk to grab a bottle of water for Keith, which he did.

The black haired boy took a few sips of the water, a small cough coming out here and there. In the meantime, Pidge and Lance both inhaled their own hits, seeing who could make cooler tricks. Lance made small circles out of the smoke, while Pidge tried to use Lance’s bubble blower to make a bubble with smoke in it.

By the time they were done, Lance sighed and sat back and Pidge handed Lance the glass, telling the other boys that he was heading to bed. Hunk agreed with Pidge and went to the small side room that’s considered all of their bedrooms with two bunkbeds.

Lance looked a Keith, feeling a pleasant buzz throughout his body. Keith looked back, barely feeling it.

“Are you high?” Lance asks, as he removes his jacket and throws it on the ground.

“I don’t know.”

Keith’s response was one to be expected and Lance sighed as if Keith was the dullest person ever.

“Well, this is no fun if you don’t get high, too. Did you hold it right when you inhaled?” Lance questioned, Keith only shrugging.

Lance rolled his eyes and held the pipe to Keith’s mouth, “Inhale when I tell you to.”

Keith obeyed and let the pipe fall against his lips and watched as Lance lit the plant, then moved to his face for him to tell him to inhale.

Sure enough, he did, saying it quickly after pressing his thumb to the metal of the lighter.

And Keith did, this time only coughing when he inhaled too much. He immediately blew it out into Lance’s face.

“Dude, why’d you do that?” The taller asked.

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

“Well, yeah, but you’re supposed to hold it!”

“I can’t, it burns my lungs!”

Lance groaned, trying to think of another option and the only one that seemed plausible came to mind. He shook his head quickly to erase the thought.

Keith took notice and then began to ask Lance what he was doing.

Lance groaned again, “Shotgunning could work.”

Keith looked more puzzled than ever before, “What? I don’t want to shoot you.”

The brunette rolled his eyes before piping up again, “Not that. You see, I…I take a hit and then I kind of…blow it in your mouth?”

Keith didn’t seem to fully grasp what Lance was saying, but the other didn’t notice and quickly took a hit and leaned over to Keith.

Lance was leaning in to kiss him? Keith didn’t understand, but was rushed when Lance opened his eyes and made a small noise before shoving their lips together.

Keith took a moment to understand what was happening, but noticed he was getting the smoke to go down without coughing up a storm. Lance moved his tongue against Keith’s lip and he pulled back in surprise.

He was feeling the effects of the drug now, definitely, especially if he found the small exchange hot.

Lance bit his lip and Keith tried so hard to not watch as his lips moved, “You didn’t cough. Do you feel it?”

Keith blinked, noticeably blushing before a small drawn out noise comes out from his mouth, “Yeah. I feel it.”

Lance grinned and leaned back on the couch, “Now, dude, you have to just relax and close your eyes, it’s a ride.”

At the mention of his name, Keith moved again and shifted around to take off his jacket and then lay back as well, noticing just how close Lance’s legs were to his.

After a few minutes of silence, Keith stutters out a small questioning noise.

Lance opened his eyes and looked to him and Keith explained, “I kind of want to do that again.”

The brunette halted, baffled by the words that the mighty Keith had just spoken. Lance assumes that would be fine, since the other shotgun wasn’t terrible and it got it to hit Keith. After a moment, he nodded, “Yeah, we can.”

And so Lance once again took a hit and leaned over to Keith, this time, Keith meeting him.

Lance was surprised by Keith being so forward this time, kissing slightly roughly as he also inhaled the smoke. He could feel his whole body on fire, Keith was so warm. Lance felt like he was in an oven and he was just so hot and Keith was just so _hot_.

His train of thought derailed when he opened his eyes to see Keith meeting his and the other boy scooting close. Lance’s face lit up like a tree as Keith finally pulled back, coughing lightly as he exhaled.

Keith looked at Lance and realized what he just actually did, before mumbling out a small apology, Lance shaking his head and quietly saying, “No, don’t.”

The raven had caught Lance’s eye now. He was watching every single small movement that Keith made, like him absent mindedly licking his lips, or his eyes glimmering at the black light. He was attractive and Lance was only realizing this now because when he’s sober he’s so straight it drowns out his gay. He had accepted a while back that he was bisexual, it was just surprise to actually like a guy, especially Lance. Maybe he was just too high.

Keith smiled at him and Lance felt like he was being burned alive as Keith genuinely laughed.

“I like this, Lance.”

After calming down his laughter he left a soft smile for Lance, “Do you want to watch TV or something?”

Lance paused before sitting up and excitedly chanting for a horror movie. Begrudgingly, Keith agreed to the first two Saw movies.

Every time something brutal happened, Lance would jump and hide in his blanket and eventually was leaning against Keith while hiding from the movie at the same time.

“I didn’t know you were so scared of this, I thought you liked this movie,” Keith wondered aloud, Lance jumping right back to defend himself with a loose, “I’m not scared!”

Keith was too tired to argue, so he allowed Lance to think he’s right. Before either knew it, they had both fallen asleep.

In the morning, when Pidge and Hunk found the two, they took a few pictures and sent them to their close friends, telling the others how hilariously gay they are.

Lance woke up with his upper body in Keith’s lap and head against his shoulder, scrambling off him as Hunk successfully recorded it.

Keith only began to stir once Lance was wrestling Hunk for the phone to delete the video.

Pidge was sitting by Keith and he rolled his head to the dorky kid, “Don’t send those to people.”

With that, Keith fell back asleep, covering up with Lance’s blanket while Pidge sent the picture to everyone and Hunk uploaded the video to a social site. Lance proceeded to cry on the ground for about twenty minutes afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was high myself i dont know why i must


End file.
